Doctor, Doctor
by jamiecakes85
Summary: Just a normal everyday doctor visit. Well, that is until she meets Dr. Diamond! I officially suck at summaries! James oneshot! M


I hate going to the doctor, but I had to go. It was time for my check up and today just happened to be the day I had to go. And today of all days my doctor called in and had some sort of emergency. Stupid fucker. So there I sat in the dank little room, surrounded by off white walls and some pictures of flowers. I crossed my legs and tapped my knee. The clinic had set me an appointment with a different doctor. Just what I needed. A strange doctor poking and prodding at me as if I would be enjoying it. His name was Diamond, like I really gave a damn. And what kind of name was Diamond anyway? Sounded more like a stripper name if you asked me. Whatever. Dr. Diamond was taking his fucking time. As if knowing I was getting pissed, he came through the door. As soon as I saw his face I was speechless. Holy shit was he gorgeous. He was a diamond alright. And he looked a little too young to be a doctor if you ask me. Just what the world needed, another Doogie Howser. Anyway, his hair was somewhat shaggy, but in that sexy way that some guys just seem to pull off and he had the most perfect, flawless looking skin. He smiled crookedly at me and I looked deep into his gorgeous hazel eyes and almost melted off the table. My heartbeat increased as he drew closer to me and pulled a stool up and under him.

"So Miss…Michaels." He started "Just the check up?"

For what seemed like a long time, I was silent. I tried to form words, but my mouth just wasn't cooperating with me.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since my last one, so I decided to come in." I finally said.

Another smirk came to his gorgeous face as he stood.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about specifically? Or just the check up?"

"Well I was gonna talk to my doctor about…um…birth control."

"So you're sexually active?"

"Yeah. I just want to be careful."

I saw a glint in his eye as he neared me. I could feel myself sweating as he approached me. God he smelt good. He sat his clipboard on the small cabinet and looked into my eyes. I felt the cool metal of the stethoscope against my chest and almost jumped off the table.

"It's okay. Just listening to your ticker." He said with a small laugh.

Ticker? I thought it was called a heart. He was standing right in front of me and it was hard not to wrap my legs around his waist, pull him against me and have my wicked, dirty way with him. Self-control Kelly, self control. I felt him move the stethoscope again and realized how close he was to my breasts. God, please just let him move his hand down and touch me. I gulped loudly. I didn't even know this guy and there I was, sweat forming on my forehead. After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, he pulled the cool metal from my heated skin.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I replied

"Well, for one you're sweating and two you're clenching the muscles up in your legs."

I suddenly felt the burning sensation in my thighs and loosened up. I could also feel the heat in-between my legs. I had never had a guy turn me on so much or so fast. What was he doing to me?

"Sorry." I told him.

"You can loosen up ya know." He replied, placing his hands on the table on each side of me.

"I've just never seen another doctor before."

I was shaking and bad. Not from being scared, but from pure lust. I saw the seduction in his eyes before he kissed me. At first I was shocked that our lips were actually connected, but him pushing me back against the table made me come back to my senses and I kissed him back. Did he do this with all his patients? Fuck it. I could give a shit less. He removed his doctor's jacket and tossed it to the floor and pulled away to remove his precious v neck shirt. He did so and then reached for mine, ripping it open causing the buttons to fly all across the room. He did the same with my bra before pulling my skirt and panties from my body. I was completely nude in front of his wandering eyes. Before I could say anything or even think, he went down on me. I gasped as he licked and nibbled my clit. Just as quick as he went down, he was back up, kissing me as he fondled my breasts roughly. Okay, that's all I could take. I really needed him inside of me. I sat up, pushing him away slightly and quickly pushed his pants and boxers to his ankles and pulled him on top of me as he kicked his shoes off and let them and the rest of his clothes drop to the floor. I pulled him against me and whispered in his ear.

"You better fuck me good and hard Dr. Diamond." I whispered before biting his neck just below his ear.

He didn't utter a word, just slammed his cock into my wet center. I moaned quietly, so I wouldn't alarm anyone. I lay there as he continued to pound me further up on the table. His hands gripped my hips as he pounded harder, making my whole body shiver with ecstasy. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he fucked me hard and fast.

"Fuck…you're so fucking…tight…ugh…I'm gonna…cum…"

And that's exactly what he did. I felt him release and he slumped on top of me. Oh it was far from over yet. He stood and went to grab his pants from the floor, but I stopped him.

"I don't think so doctor. Now it's my turn." I said, pushing him back against the table. I straddled his legs and stroked his cock vigorously and it quickly grew hard in my hand. I smiled as I pushed myself down on his newly hardened member and began to bounce. I wasted no time in teasing him. I quickly came, but continued to bounce to bring his next orgasm. After my orgasm passed, he helped me move on top of him. I felt another orgasm building as he thrust his hips up as mine came down against his. Both of our second orgasms ripped through us at the same time and we lay there entangled together. After a few minutes I stood and began to pick up my clothes. He did the same. Just as I replaced my bra, he turned me to him and smiled.

"Thanks for the check-up." I told him before kissing him again.

"Likewise. By the way, I don't do this with everyone. I remember you from coming to see your doctor and I knew I wanted you."

"Nice job of getting me Dr. Diamond."

He laughed lightly as he came closer.

"I'm not a doctor. I just help out some from time to time."

I was shocked. He had tricked me.

"Where'd the doctor's coat come from then?" I asked.

"I took it. My friend at the desk helped me set this up." He replied.

"So your friend helped you get laid?"

"Didn't sound like you were complaining."

"Oh I wasn't, but next time just fuck me as yourself. Although the doctor thing is really hot I must say."

"Thanks. My name's James by the way."

"Kelly. See you next time doctor."

I walked to the door. He spoke just as I went through the doorway

"I told you I wasn't a doctor." He said, stopping me.

I looked back and smiled seductively before speaking.

"You will be if you wanna fuck me again."

I saw the smirk on his face before I walked away. I would definantly have more fun at the doctor's office from now on.


End file.
